New future
by beyblade-lover
Summary: Kai and Cecilie are getting ready to start a new future together. This story will follow them as they move into their new home.
1. Our new beginning

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own beyblade, I only own the character Cecilie._

_Before you read this story, you should go and read my story: Story of my life, which gives an introduction to, who Cecilie really is.  
I apologies if my chapters are short. I haven't been writing anything for years so I'm just trying to get the hang of it._

* * *

**New future**

_I can't believe it's finally happening. In just a few hours, Kai and I might be the happy owners of our very own house. We've been looking for months, and finally we found the perfect house for us._

Cecilie practically jumped on the spot in excitement as she waited for Kai to come and pick her up. She looked over at her grandfather as he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cecilie just looked curiously in his direction and smiled at him.

"I just haven't seen you like this since you and Kai went out on your very first date those few years ago." Stanley smiled warmly at her. "And now look at you. In a short time you'll both be living together in your own home."

Cecilie smiled happily and rushed to the door as someone knocked. Her smiled brighten as she opened the door and saw it was Kai. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey handsome. Ready to go and have a look at the house?" Cecilie looked up into Kai's eyes.

Kai hugged her slightly back and made sure not to look at Stanley as they hugged. Even though Kai and Cecilie had been going out for a few years now, Kai still didn't feel comfortable with showing his affection towards her in front of others. Cecilie was of course aware of that, but it never held her back from showing affection towards him, even though she usually limited it to hugs and kisses on the cheek to avoid making Kai feel embarrassed.

"Yes let's get going if you're ready. Have you got everything?" Kai looked smirking at her as he had experienced plenty of times, that Cecilie had this habit of forgetting something before they left.

"Yep I've got everything. And don't worry I've already double checked that I have everything we'll need." Cecilie looked blushing away.

As they headed out Cecilie waved to her grandfather before they walked over to Kai's car, or Kai's baby as Cecilie usually called it. They got in and Cecilie helped type in the address on the GPS, as Kai began driving. It would be about an hour before they reached the house.

Kai glanced over at Cecilie as he drove. "You look really excited about this house. What makes you think it will be different than the others we have already looked at?"

"Well you can call it female intuition. Something just tells me that this is the home for us. There's plenty of rooms so your friends can stay over whenever they come by. Then there's a fairly large garage like a certain someone requested, so his baby won't have to be left outside. The house was renovated a couple of years ago, so we don't have to do a lot of work ourselves, and even though it's modern, then it also just has this sort of home feeling to it. And most importantly then it's fairly close to my horses, so it'll be easier for me to go and train with them." Cecilie turned her head to look over at Kai and smiled at him.

The hour passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were parking right outside the house, where a young man in a suit was standing holding some papers in his hand. He smiled when he saw them and walked up to them.

"Ah hello you must be Miss Dickinson and Mr. Hiwatari. My name is Jonathan Banks. Shall we get started on the tour and then we can discuss what the two of you think afterwards?"

Jonathan lead them through the entire house and outside to the back where a large garden was. As they were outside Jonathan lead Kai over to the garage to show him the space. After they had seen everything, Jonathan left them alone in one of the rooms so they could talk about what they thought.

"Kai... I want this house. It has everything we could possibly need. There's a lot of space, and I just love everything about it, well except for that one bedroom, but we are going to change that anyway, once we start thinking about family expanding. This is it.. I can feel it. And you better not start on anything, because you can't possibly say there's anything wrong." Cecilie looked Kai in the eyes.

Kai leaned against a wall and smiled at her. "I'm not going to argue that anything's wrong with it. I agree with you that we should buy this house. It's convenient for both of us. And I can already picture you sunbathing in the garden during the summer.."

"You are such a pervert Kai." Cecilie smiled happily at him and walked over, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "But that's just one of the many things I love about you."

Kai placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back and as she pulled away, he looked into her eyes and smiled at her. He softly placed a hand on her left cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Let's find Jonathan so we can seal the deal." Kai moved away from the wall and held his hand out for Cecilie to take.

Cecilie and Kai found Jonathan standing outside the house waiting for them. They both signed the sales contract and agreed a time for when they could have the keys to the house. As they watched Jonathan drive away in his car, Kai pulled out his phone and called his bank to arrange for the money transfer. As soon as he finished the call, Cecilie jumped into his arms and laughed.

"I can't believe it! We actually have our own house now!" Cecilie smiled happily at Kai as he held her.

"Let's get home so we both can start packing. I'll pick up the house keys on Monday and then come and get you. I'll ask Tyson if we can borrow his van, so we can start moving our things into the house straight away."

As soon as Kai had dropped Cecilie off back home, she went to let her grandfather know that they had bought a house. She then went upstairs to her room, where a lot of moving boxes were waiting to be filled, and began packing some of her things down.

This was going to be a new and exciting start for the two of them.


	2. Moving in

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own beyblade, I only own the character Cecilie._

* * *

For the last couple of days both Cecilie and Kai had been busy getting everything sorted so they could start moving into their new home in just a few more days. They were currently walking through a furniture store, trying to find things they needed for their home. Cecilie was looking over different types of sofas, to try to find out what would fit with all the other furniture they had found so far.

"Hmmm. The white one over there looks really comfy, but the white wouldn't go well with the table, and if anything should be spilled on there the stains would be easy to spot.. I guess a black one would be best then.. Kai shouldn't we get two sofas so there's plenty of room for whenever your friends will show up out of nowhere? We both know that Tyson and the others have this habit of suddenly just showing up. Not to mention when Tala and the other Russian guys suddenly decide to come un an unannounced visit. I was thinking we should get at least one with three seats and one with two. What do you think?" Cecilie looked curiously over at Kai, who was looking elsewhere at the moment.

Kai looked up as Cecilie spoke to him and walked over to her. "What is it?"

"I can't decide which sofa we should get.. Or if it would be best to get two so we have plenty of space for visitors. And I would like one where there's a chaise long as well, so I have a good spot for when I'm reading or watching TV." Cecilie looked smiling at him and continued looking at the sofas.

"Well why not just get the black ones over there then. They appear to be comfy, and they have what her highness requests. Plus it appears that they would be able to clean if a certain red haired idiot spills alcohol in it, like he usually does." Kai smirked at Cecilie, took her paper with all their orders on, and noted down the number for that sofa. He then took the paper with him over to a section with different armchairs and noted the number down on one of them.

After they spent a few more hours in the store, they had finally found everything they needed. They placed their order, agreed on a day for delivery and left. On their way home, they decided to go out and have lunch, at a small café they often used for their dates. At that particular café they always managed to have some quiet alone time, without any crazy beyblade fans coming up to them and asking Kai for autographs. They found an isolated table in the back, and both sat down and began looking through the menu.

"It will be my treat today Kai, since you've put up with me for the last few hours. I guess my excitement got a little out of hand back there. I'm actually impressed that you didn't leave me in there and told me to just give you a call when I was done." Cecilie smiled apological at him.

Kai looked at her and gave her one of his rare real smiles rather than a smirk. "It's fine. I was quite happy to do this. I want the both of us to feel comfortable in our new home. Besides, then I find it rather amusing to watch you run around like an excited child, who has to look at everything. At one point, I thought I would have to pull you down from the beds to make sure you wouldn't start jumping on them."

Cecilie began blushing and looked away from him. "I was not acting like a child, and I had absolutely no intentions of jumping around on those beds. I just had to try them out to make sure the one we chose were comfortable enough so I could sleep in it."

Kai watched her and shook on his head still smiling. They both looked back down at their menus and it didn't take long before a young waitress came over to take their orders. As soon as she had written down their orders, she looked directly at Kai and gave him a charming smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Cecilie, who glared at the young girls back as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Even though I find it adorable that you get jealous like that Cecilie, then it doesn't really suit you. You should know by now that I'm not planning on replacing you anytime soon. If I was I sure wouldn't have gone out with you today to get things for our new home." Kai smirked at her, reached over, and gently placed a hand on top of hers. "You are the only girl out there who are worth my time."

Cecilie just stared at Kai, still blushing and smiled happily. "I'm sorry Kai.. I can't help it. I'm the fortunate girl who gets to date the hottest and most amazing guy in the entire country. I can't help but doubt myself sometimes, because I'm a no one compared to you.."

Kai just looked at Cecilie and gave her hand a small squeeze before he pulled his hand away. "You should never look down on yourself like that. You're an amazing woman, who have accomplished so much already. Be proud of that and don't give a damn about what anyone else may say."

Cecilie smiled happily at Kai as he said those things. They both looked up at the waitress as she came with their orders, and placed them on the table. They enjoyed their meal and then returned to their homes.

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly, and now it was finally the day, where they would get the keys to their home. Kai had picked Cecilie and some of her belongings up, and had brought her along to go and get their keys. As soon as they got them, they went straight to their house. As Kai unlocked the front door, Cecilie grabbed a box with her things and carried them over to the door, but Kai came over and stopped her. He gently took the box away from her and put it down on the ground. He then surprised Cecilie by picking her up bridal style, and carried her inside. As soon as as they got inside he gently put her back down.

"I'll bring the boxes in for you and then you can just find somewhere to put them for now. It probably won't be long before our furniture get delivered. I got a message from them earlier where they let us know that they were on their way." Kai looked at Cecilie and and headed back outside to get their things.

It didn't take them long to carry all the boxes inside and placed them in the kitchen for the time being. After about an hour a big truck pulled up their driveway. Soon after a couple of men came out and began helping carry their furniture into the house. After a few hours, all their new furniture were placed in the correct rooms, so Kai and Cecilie just had to move them around to their liking.

They had now officially moved into their own home.


	3. Getting settled

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own beyblade, I only own the character Cecilie. This chapter contains sexual content and a lemon, so if you don't like that, please skip those parts. It will also contain foul language._

Cecilie was moving around in the kitchen, slowly unpacking all the boxes and putting things away. She was currently leaning over to place a bowl into a cupboard, when Kai suddenly came up behind her. As she stood up properly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. He leaned his head forward and kissed her cheek.

"Tyson and the others will be here soon. They agreed to come and help us move the furniture around." Kai held Cecilie close to him and couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched her smile happily.

"That's great. I'm happy they can come and help us. We probably wouldn't get too much done if it was just the two of us, seeing as I'm not that strong. And I wouldn't want for my handsome man to end up getting injured, because he would be working too hard on his own." Cecilie smiled and slowly turned around to face Kai. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

He then moved closer to her, leaned in, and kissed her gently. He forced Cecilie backwards so she was leaning against the cupboard behind her. As they continued kissing the kiss soon turned from gentle to fierce, as their tongues battled for dominance. She still had one arm around his neck, as she used her other hand to hold onto his hair at the back of his head.

She suddenly gasped and leaned her head back slightly, as he pushed a knee in between her legs, rubbing it against her. Leaning down slightly, he began kissing her on the neck, a hand running down her body until he reached the bottom of her top.

Biting, licking, along her neck, his hand slowly moving under her top where he gently touched the skin of her stomach. She moaned at everything he was doing to her. "K…Kai we shouldn't do this now.. You're friends can be here any minute now.." Cecilie was already panting and held tightly onto him. By now he had already moved his hand up under her top and was fondling one of her breasts. His other hand had just managed to undo her shorts and it was slowly moving down towards them as the doorbell rang.

"Damn it… Of course they had to show up now…" Kai growled annoyed and slowly moved away from Cecilie. "I'm sorry Cecilie. We will have to continue this little game later." Kai smiled slightly and gave her a peck on the lips before he headed for the door.

Cecilie who was blushing like mad quickly straightened her clothes and watched Kai go to open the door. She moved over to the sink and splashed some cold water into her face to try to calm herself down. She then turned back around to continue unpacking the boxes. She looked up as Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary came into the kitchen followed by Kai. "Hey guys. Nice to see you all again. Thank you for coming over to help us out, we really appreciate it." Cecilie smiled at them.

"Wow I can't believe you guys have actually got your own place now. And just look at the size of it. Now we know where we're going to have sleep overs from now on." Tyson laughed and looked amazed around.

"Yeah no kidding. I bet we could all move in here and stay with you guys. That way Tyson's grandfather won't have to complain all the time about us being too loud." Max laughed and looked at Tyson before turning his gaze to Kai, who didn't look the slightest amused by their comments. "H..hey we're just kidding Kai…" Max looked nervously at Kai and smiled slightly.

Ray shook his head as Max and Tyson kept making comments that only got them into deeper water. He walked over to Cecilie and smiled at her. "I have to agree, it really is a nice place the two of you have got here. I'm looking forward to a tour around the house. Oh I almost forgot…" He went back out to the front door and came back carrying a bouquet of different flowers, and a bottle of Kai's favorite vodka. "A couple of house warming gifts for the two of you." He handed Kai the vodka and Cecilie the flowers.

"Awww thanks guys, you shouldn't have." Cecilie smiled at them and carefully took the flowers and looked at them. "They are so pretty.. Now where did I put one of my vases…" She began looking through some of the different moving boxes. "Seriously I just saw one not long ago.. Aha there you are." She pulled a vase up from the box and unwrapped it. She then filled it with water, placed the flowers in it, and carefully arranged them.

Kai took the vodka and gave Ray a small smile. "Thanks for the gift." He walked over and placed the bottle on the table. He then walked over, stood next to Cecilie and looked at the others. "Shall we get to work?"

Cecilie turned to look at Kai. "I was thinking Hilary and I could do a quick run to the store, so we can buy some food and drinks for all of us. I have made some drawings of where the furniture should be placed in the different rooms." She handed him a handful of sheets with different drawings on them. "These are only sketches of course, so if you think my suggestions look bad once you get started, just move them around as you please." She smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "See you later."

* * *

As soon as the girls left the house, an awkward silence surrounded them, as they made their way to the closest grocery store. Cecilie glanced at Hilary next to her. Kai had told her a few months ago that Hilary had confessed her love for him a few months before she started going out with Tyson. "So how are you and Tyson doing? Tyson appears to have become even more happy than usual since the two of you got together." She smiled over at Hilary, hoping that it would start a small conversation between them.

Hilary wasn't really interested in speaking to Cecilie, and she had been against coming over in the first place. But her oh so dear Tyson had practically dragged her there, and now she was stuck talking to the stupid blonde bimbo next to her. "We're doing fine.." She wasn't looking at Cecilie and simply tried to ignore her existence. "Can we just hurry a bit and get this over and done with?"

"Uh sure thing.. The store is just over there.." Cecilie looked surprised at Hilary at the way she was speaking to her. She already knew that Hilary was slightly bitter about her relationship with Kai, but they had been together even before Hilary met him. She just chose to stay quiet as they entered the shop. She began looking around the aisles as she tried to come up with something that was easy to make, so she could make a quick lunch for everyone. As she began getting a lot of different things to make sandwiches, Hilary suddenly spoke up.

"Are you really planning on making sandwiches? Seriously? As Kai's girlfriend I thought you would know how much he dislikes eating sandwiches, unless if they are from a certain café I know he sometimes goes to. I doubt your sandwiches can compare to those."

Cecilie suddenly stopped and turned to look at Hilary. "Excuse me.. What did you just say? I'll let you know that Kai has nothing against homemade sandwiches. Moreover, I thought it would be the most convenient choice, since it's quick to make and easy and quick to eat during a break. And I'm planning on making pizzas for everyone for dinner. But I suppose you find that a bad idea as well?" She turned away from her again and finished getting the things they would need for the food. She then moved over and began looking through the section of drinks. She got some different sodas and some different types of alcohol as well.

"Of course it's a bad idea to make pizzas don't you know how unhealthy that is? The boys are on a very strict diet, so I can't believe you would even consider making that for them."

"Hilary I know you've put the guys on diets, which is why I will make the pizzas myself, rather than ordering them from one of the shops." Cecilie now stopped and glared at Hilary. "Hilary tell me what your damn problem is, rather than just keep insulting me. I find that behavior very childish."

"What my problem is..? Oh I don't know.. Because of you I couldn't get a chance with the guy I like, and instead I'm stuck with that balloon head. I only chose to go out with him, because he was practically begging me to, and since I couldn't have Kai then I thought, why not.."

"I can't believe you.. That's cruel towards Tyson Hilary. You might not like him the same way as he likes you, but you should at least be honest with him about that, rather than playing with him and his feelings. What you're doing is simply disgusting, and I suggest that you better come clean with him, and the sooner the better, so he doesn't end up hurting too badly.." Cecilie went over to the register to pay for her things.

"Oh and what are you going to do. Make me? Hah don't make me laugh Cecilie. Do you even hear yourself? You sound ridiculous.. Isn't Kai enough for you? Do you want Tyson as well, is that it?" Hilary glared at Cecilie as Cecilie grabbed the shopping bags.

"Hilary I'm not interested in anyone but Kai. But I care about my friends and don't like to see them hurt. And it appears that I care more about Tyson as a friend, than you care about him as a fellow human being. I can't stand girls like you Hillary, and I Tyson deserves the truth." She turned away from Hilary and left the store and hurried back home.

Hilary glared at Cecilie's back and hurried after her. "Oh don't you dare think for even a second that you are better than me. A stupid foreigner like you should know her place. I'm sure Kai is only dating you out of pure pity.

Cecilie stopped and turned to face her and the corners of her mouth lifted into a small smirk. "If you really believe that Kai would step as low, as to date anyone out of pity. Then you're actually insulting him, because Kai would never do anything as cruel as that. It just goes to show how little you actually know about him." She then continued walking and it didn't take long before she arrived back in the house.

With the guys so close Hilary didn't dare to say anything back to Cecilie. Her entire body as shaking out of rage, and she was standing a few meters behind Cecilie with her fists clenched. "If you even think about telling any of the guys about what we talked about, then I'll make sure you'll regret it Cecilie.."

Cecilie completely ignored her threat and began making sandwiches for everyone. As she prepared the sandwiches the guys could be heard groaning upstairs. "Sounds like they are moving something heavy.. Guys do you need a hand up there?!" Cecilie looked out towards the stairs as she yelled.

Tyson yelled back from one of the guestrooms. "No we're good. I don't think we can squeeze anymore people in here anyway. Not even two pretty ladies."

"Oh Tyson I wouldn't start hitting on Kai's girl if I were you. Specially not when he's standing right next to you." Max laughed and pointed to Kai.

"Gah! S..sorry Kai, I didn't mean it like that I swear! You know I love Hilary and not Cecilie." Tyson stared worriedly at Kai.

"Tyson.. Just shut up and lift here so we can move the bed over there.." Kai glared at Tyson before he walked over and grabbed onto one corner of the bed and waited for the other three to do the same.

"Lunch will be ready in about 15 minute's guys. I've made some sandwiches for you. And there's plenty of cold drinks to do with them."

"Sounds great, we'll be down as soon as we are done with this room." Ray yelled and began lifting the bed with the others and moved it to the right place.

It didn't take long for the guys to finish up in the room, and they came down not long after to a few plates covered in homemade sandwiches and next to them some glasses and some different drinks.

"You guys need a break, so go and sit down and have something to eat and drink." Cecilie smiled and continued unpacking the last moving box. "So how is it going?"

"We are almost done with all the rooms upstairs. A couple left and then we'll come down here and move the rest." Kai looked over at her. He could tell from her posture that something wasn't right. But he knew Cecilie well enough to not ask questions about it while the others were there, since she hadn't brought it up herself.

* * *

A few more hours went buy as the guys kept working through each of the rooms. Cecilie walked around the house and emptied as many boxes she could, until it was time for her to go and make the pizzas. She had just finished getting them all ready for baking, when someone suddenly rang on the doorbell. When she walked out to see who it was, it was a deliveryman with quite a few pizza boxes in his hands.

"Here are the pizza's you ordered miss." The man smiled and held the pizzas out towards her.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this must be some kind of mistake. I haven't ordered any pizzas"

"Oh no you're right Cecilie. You didn't order them, but I did. I thought the guys deserved a treat for all their hard work today. I just wanted to show them a bit of appretiation. And I wanted to save them from your terrible cooking." Hilary came over to the door, took the boxes, handed the deliveryman the money, and carried the boxes inside. As she turned her head, she smirked at Cecilie. "Guys dinner is ready!"

Cecilie glared at her and went out to the kitchen to bake the pizzas she had made. There was no way she was going to let them go to waste.

"Mmmm is that pizza I can smell?" Tyson came running into the kitchen. He first noticed the pizza boxes on the table, and then he looked confused as he saw the homemade pizzas waiting to go in the oven. "Uhm.. Are you guys expecting other guests? It looks like you were planning on feeding an army."

"Oh there has just been a slight misunderstanding sweetie. Cecilie here wanted to make pizzas for everyone, but I told her not to, because I was planning to get pizzas for all of us. I was sure Cecilie must have worked herself tired, so I didn't want to bother her with more cooking. But it seems she misunderstood and made pizzas anyway.." Hilary walked over and hugged Tyson, then kissed his cheek. She looked over at Cecilie and smiled as if she was completely innocent.

Cecilie smiled back at her. "It was very thoughtful of you Hilary. Thank you for the kind gesture. Well we should eat the pizzas that Hilary got for us, and if you guys want, then you can take some of mine with you home and eat later."

"Yes this day can't get any better! First delicious sandwiches and now mountains of pizza." Tyson smiled happily and sat down and began to eat.

Kai walked over to Cecilie as she took the first pizzas out and put some more in. "Is everything okay..?" He looked worried at her.

"Yep everything is fine. We should go over and join the others before the pizzas get cold." Cecilie looked back at Kai. She reached over and gave his hand a slight squeeze before she walked over to the others.

Kai looked between Cecilie and Hilary, before he walked over and sat down as well. He was going to figure out, what had happened during the day.

After they all had dinner, the guys spent another couple of hours finishing moving things around. In the meantime, Cecilie had gone up to the bedroom and made her and Kai's bed, as well as packing a few plastic containers with her homemade pizzas for the guys to take with them back. As the others got ready to leave, Cecilie packed the containers into bags and walked out to the door to say goodbye to everyone together with Kai. "Thanks again for coming over today guys. We really appreciate all your hard work." She smiled and held out the bag towards Tyson.

"Thanks for looking after us. Just let us know if you guys need help with anything else and we'll gladly come around." Tyson smiled at them and waved as they all began walking home to Tysons place.

As soon as the door closed Kai wrapped his arms around Cecilie from behind and held her close. "Are you going to tell me what happened today? I can tell something has upset you.."

She leaned against him and sighed. "Let's just say that Hilary and I don't see eye to eye."

"What did she do..?" He knew that Hilary disliked Cecilie for the pure fact that he was dating her, but he hadn't realized how bad this was affecting Cecilie.

"She was just acting up when we were shopping, trying to get under my skin, which she succeeded when she told me she was only dating Tyson because she couldn't have you. And she just pissed me off by ordering pizzas when she earlier disliked the idea of you guys having pizzas at all, even my homemade ones."

"I see.. I'm sorry I didn't notice the way she's behaving around you.." He gave her a slight squeeze before he turned her around to face him. "I'll try and keep my eyes out from now on."

"Don't worry about it Kai.. You'll just be wasting your time. She's not doing anything whenever any of you guys are around." She leaned close and kissed him gently before hugging him. Before she knew it Kai had picked her up, and began making his way upstairs and to their bedroom.

"I'll make sure to put you back in your good mood, and help you forget everything she said and did today." He smiled at her and carefully placed her on the bed. He then slowly moved on top of her, leaned down, and began kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her as they kissed. She let out a sudden gasp as Kai moved a hand under her top, and suddenly Kai's tongue invaded her mouth.

Their tongues thought a battle against each other, and in the meantime they both somehow managed to get undressed. Kai pulled back slightly, leaned up on his hands and knees, and looked smiling down at Cecilie. "You're still as beautiful as ever." He leaned down and began kissing, licking and biting around on her neck, and at the same time one of his hands found its way to one of her breasts, which he began to fondle.

She moaned and held tightly onto him. She was already panting slightly from their kiss. She let go of him with one hand, and reached down towards his crotch to take a hold of him. But before she could reach he grabbed her arm and moved it over her head and pinned it down.

"Tonight.. You will be at the receiving end, for all the trouble you had to go through today.." He smirked as he began kissing down her body, until he reached her breasts. He continued fondling one breast, and then moved his head over to the other one, where he gently placed his mouth around her nipple.

She ached her back and moaned out loud as he began licking, sucking and pinching her nipples. "L..love.. Stop teasing me.." She looked blushing at him as he moved back up to look at her face.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have it soon.." He smirked and leaned down and kissed her again. One of his hands slowly traveled down her body, until he reached in between her legs, where he began rubbing her. "Hmm.. What's this.. I must be good since you're already like this.." He smirked and gently inserted a finger, which he began moving in and out of her.

"Stop being mean.. I want you.. Please Kai.. I want you deep inside of me."

"As you wish my lady.." He smirked and got in position. He held onto her as he slowly entered her. "Gnn.. Cecilie you need to relax.. You're squeezing too hard.."

"I..I'm sorry love.." She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently to distract herself. Shortly after Kai entered her all the way and began moving slowly in and out of her.

"Y..you can move faster now if you want.." She looked blushing up at him and smiled slightly.

He began moving faster and deeper into her. They were both moaning loudly at this point and holding tightly onto each other. He leaned down and kissed her as he kept moving. "C..Cecilie.. I'm getting close.."

"Me.. too.." She held tighter onto him. Moans from both of them filled the room as they drove each other to the edge. Soon after they both climaxed. She was panted loudly and looked smiling up at him. "That felt.. amazing Kai."

He smiled back down at her and leaned down and kissed her gently. "It certainly did." He carefully moved out of her, and laid down next to her.

She moved over and rested her head on his chest and smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Thank you. For everything."

He just moved his head and kissed her on top of her head. "Get some rest, We still have a lot of things to unpack tomorrow."

She smiled happily and closed her eyes. "Sleep well.." She soon drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He laid awake for some time, trying to come up with a way where he could ensure that Hillary wouldn't bother Cecilie again. Eventually he ended up falling asleep as well.


	4. Love and hate

**Disclaimer:  
**_I apologize for this late update, a lot has been going on in my life. I don't own beyblade, I only own the character Cecilie. This chapter contains sexual content and foul language._

_A big shout out to LuxahHeart, who's always supporting me and helping me._

* * *

About a week had passed since Kai and Cecilie moved into their new house, and they had finally managed to unpack everything. Cecilie was currently laying on a blanket on the grass outside in their back garden and enjoyed the sun. She looked up from her magazine as a shadow suddenly appeared over her. She smiled happily at Kai, who was standing and holding out a cold drink towards her. She reached up and took it. "Thanks hunny, that's really sweet of you."

"You're welcome. I thought you needed something to help you cool off out here." Kai smiled and sat down next to her and peeked over her shoulder to look at her magazine. "What are you reading?"

"Well I noticed your car sounded a bit off the other day when we went out shopping, so I thought I would try and look into what it could be, so I can try and fix it." She smiled at him and looked down at the magazine. "So far I haven't been able to figure out what the problem is. I was actually thinking about calling a mechanic and ask about it."

"Cecilie, neither of us have financial problems. Why don't we just pay for a mechanic to look at it?" He looked curiously and confused at her. "There's no need for you to worry about that, when there's people out there who make a living of fixing car problems."

"You know very well that I don't like spending money on something I can fix myself. If it's a simple problem there's no need to pay a fortune to get someone to fix it. I don't mind letting someone else fix it if it's a complicated problem." She smiled at him and handed him a bottle of sunscreen. "Can you please help me put some on my back?"

He shook on his head at her stubbornness. He squeezed out some sunscreen and applied it on her back. "I'll be leaving for our practice session soon. Have you got any plans this afternoon?"

"Actually I'm planning on going out to the stables and pamper Jinja and Saphire, since I haven't spent a lot of time with them for the past few weeks. They each need some grooming, their stalls need to be cleaned out, and of course, I need to take them both for a good ride. Therefore, I'll probably be gone the entire afternoon. So just take your time with Tyson and the others." She smiled and sat up.

"Would you like for me to drop you off before I head over to Tyson's?" He wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him.

"No it's fine. I don't mind using my bike since the weather is so nice. But would you mind buying some groceries on your way back? I've made a small list with a few things we'll need for dinner. It should be on the kitchen table."

"Sure I'll get them on my way home. Make sure to bring some water with you to the stable. You have this habit of neglecting yourself when you're with your horses, and I don't want you to end up collapsing due to dehydration. It would just be annoying to have to come and get you and end up having my car reek of horse." He laughed as he felt a hit on his shoulder.

"Piss off, it's not like you smell of flowers when you have had a training session with the guys." She smiled at him, stood up and put her top back on. "I'll be leaving shortly. I'll see you at dinner time." She leaned down and kissed him, then she walked into the house to get ready to leave.

He got up as well and took the blanket with him inside. He got ready to head out as well.

Cecilie was busy at her private stable. She was currently cleaning out the two stalls as her horses were out of the field. She groaned as she felt her cellphone vibrate for what felt like the hundredth time since she got there. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and looked annoyed at the screen as it was yet another text from Hilary, where she had send a photo of the guys as they were all training without shirts on due to the heat. She looked down at the message bellow the picture and sighed annoyed 'Look at the view I get to enjoy every single day when you're not around', was what it said. She placed her phone back in her pocket without replying to Hilary's taunting.

During the entire afternoon, she kept receiving messages from Hilary where she made all sorts of comments about the guys and specially Kai. At one point she nearly replied, but decided not to step down on Hilary's level and just continued working. After she was done in the stable, she went out and took each of her horses out for a ride. She ended the afternoon with a long grooming session for both horses. Just as she was about to head back home, she received a text from Kai, which said he wouldn't be home for dinner.

When Cecilie got back home, she quickly took a shower and then just made a small dinner for herself. She had just finished cleaning everything up, when she heard someone enter the house and noticed Kai walk in, carrying the groceries. "Sorry I'm late, Hilary had made a new training schedule for us, that took her ages to explain. She asked us all to stay for dinner, but I left as soon as she was done."

She looked confused at Kai. "I didn't expect you to be home until later, after I read your text."

"What text? I didn't use my phone at all during my time there." Now it was his turn to look confused at her.

She pulled out her phone and handed it over to him to show him the text. "I received that text from you just as I was about to head home. Since it stated that you wouldn't be home, I went ahead and prepared dinner for myself." She looked confused at him.

He took her phone and looked at the text. "I never sent this. I can tell it has been sent from my phone, but it was someone else who did it." He stood a moment in thought. "I see. It must have been Hilary. She must have gained access to my phone somehow and sent this message, in hopes that I would have stayed over for dinner with the others. I had left my phone with my shirt during training, as the others did. She must have got her hands on it then." He exited the message and noticed that Hilary had also texted Cecilie from her own phone. He opened the text and saw all the texts she had received during the day. "What the hell. How long has she been texting you like this Cecilie?" He now looked at her and handed the phone back.

"Well for the past week she has been sending me messages when you were over at Tysons. But today is the first time she has sent me that many, plus she's been sending me pictures as well." She took her phone and put it away. "I'm not replying to any of her texts. I know she's just trying to provoke me."

"I'll try and have a talk with her during practice tomorrow. I won't let her continue acting like this. Why haven't you told me about it before?" He looked worried at her. "I would have done something sooner if I had known she was bothering you like this."

"Kai I don't want to cause any trouble for you and your team. I can ignore Hilary and her annoying attempts at making me jealous of her." She smiled and walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Besides, then I know that she's doing all this out of jealousy, because I'm the one who's lucky enough to be dating you." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back and placed the groceries on the floor, so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "I'll still have a chat with her tomorrow. I need to try to figure out what she feels for Tyson, before I tell him anything. I haven't forgotten what you told me a week ago."

She nodded and hugged him. "Just be careful okay. I think Hilary won't hesitate to play dirty if she feels the need to do so."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry. She won't be able to do anything." He pulled away from her and began putting the groceries away.

"There's some left overs in the fridge from last night. I'll cook a large meal for us tomorrow to make up for today." She smiled at Kai and began reheating some leftovers for him, as he finished putting everything away.

* * *

The next day Kai left earlier than usual to go and speak with Hilary before practice. He knew this would be tricky, as any bad move could influence the whole team. On the way there, he decided to ask Hilary to go for a walk, so he could speak to her without anyone else around. As soon as he arrived at Tysons grandfather's dojo, he spotted Hilary outside watering some plants.

Hilary looked up, noticed Kai, and smiled at him. "Hello Kai, you're early today. That's very unusual for you. Is everything okay? Don't tell me you and Cecilie have been fighting."

Kai nearly felt sick from her pretending to actually feel bad about him and Cecilie having a fight, even though that was far from the case. "No I came early because I wanted to speak with you. But I think it's best that we speak while we are alone, so would you mind if we found somewhere else to talk?"

She smiled happily and quickly put the watering can away and walked up to him. "Let's take a walk down at the beach. I'm sure we will be all alone there at this time of the day." She began walking and smiled as Kai followed her. "So what would you like to talk about?"

He was currently looking ahead, and had his hands in his pockets as he walked. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Hilary did you use my phone yesterday during practice?"

She looked surprised at him due to the question. She tried to pretend not to know anything about it, but to Kai it was clear that she was pretending. "No of course not Kai. I know you don't like when people touch your stuff. Especially something as private as your phone. Besides what reason could I possibly have to use your phone, without asking you for permission?"

"Someone decided to send a text to Cecilie yesterday from my phone, without me knowing anything about it. When she showed me the text from my phone, I noticed that you had texted her quite a lot yesterday. May I ask why? The two of you don't seem to be that close."

Her smile faltered slightly, but she quickly faked a large smile. "Oh I'm just updating her on how well you and the other guys are doing. I overheard her once say that she would like to come and see you practice some time, so I thought I would let her know how things are going."

"Well if that's the case, then I guess you won't mind if she actually comes by tomorrow during practice to watch us. As you just said yourself, then she if curious to see how we carry out our practice sessions."

"No of course I don't mind. She's always welcome to come by and watch you and the others. Who knows, since she's Mr. Dickinson's granddaughter, she might even have some hints to help you guys improve." She smiled at him even though she felt quite bitter about that Cecilie would be joining them tomorrow.

Kai just nodded and began making his way back towards Tyson's place. "How are you and Tyson doing?"

Hilary sighed and followed Kai as he began walking back. She looked surprised at him as he asked her that, thinking that maybe it was because he wanted to see if he still had a chance with her. "Oh we are doing okay I guess. But I'm unsure about how I feel for him. I mean, I really like him, but there's someone else I like as well." She glanced over at him but quickly looked away.

Her glance didn't go unnoticed and he sighed as they kept walking. "Well you should probably either get over the other person, or break up with Tyson. Otherwise things will most likely spiral out of control at some point, and you'll both end up getting hurt." He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, and for Tyson of all people.

"Since when did you become a love guru Kai?" She stopped and just stared at him. "It's her isn't it? She told you about what her and I talked about. Let me tell you one thing Kai, if you or your so called girlfriend try to get in between Tyson and I, then I'll make both of you regret it. Especially her." She glared at him and walked ahead of him to get back to the dojo before him, so make sure he wouldn't be able to speak to Tyson without her being there to defend herself, in case Kai would tell him the truth.

Kai watched her walk ahead and sighed. "Why do I even bother? It's not my problem if they can't work things out." He continued on his way to the dojo and tried to forget the whole thing. As he arrived, he was met by the guys and their training began.

During the following hours, Hilary watched the guys train, and tried to come up with some kind of plan for how to make sure Cecilie and Kai wouldn't ruin her relationship with Tyson. She grabbed her phone and texted Cecilie to let her know how exciting it would be to have her joining them tomorrow. She nearly gagged as she typed the message. "As if anyone would be excited about having that Barbie around. I don't get what someone like Kai sees in her."

When practice ended, Kai made his way back home. As soon as he stepped inside a lovely smell came from the kitchen. He headed to the kitchen and saw Cecilie busy cooking dinner for them. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, to then lean in and kiss her cheek. "That smells great."

"I sure hope it is. I've spent hours on it." She turned her head, kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "How did practice go? Did you get to talk to Hilary?"

Kai stayed close to her and sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes I talked with her. But I think I only managed to piss her of."

"The great Kai Hiwatari, pissing someone of? No that can't be right. That has never happened before." She smiled teasingly at him and yelped as she felt him pinch her butt. "Okay okay I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing you now." She rubbed the now sore spot where he pinched her. "I suppose the text I received from her is connected to your talk? And I guess you're planning on me coming with you to practice?"

"Sorry I didn't realise she would message you. Even though it doesn't really surprise me. Yes I would like for you to come with me tomorrow, if you don't mind of course." He hugged her a little tighter and planted a soft kiss on her neck. "I figured she can't actually annoy you if you're there. I doubt she'll do anything when we are all there. And I promise you that I'll keep my eyes on her, in case she should try on anything."

She smiled and turned off the stove, before she turned around to face him. "Love I'm not scared of Hilary. She can try anything she wants it will only hurt herself in the end. You need to focus on your practice so you can kick everyone's ass in the upcoming tournament. Just let me deal with her." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "Well let's forget about her for now. Dinner is almost done. Would you like to go and have a quick shower before we eat?"

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before he walked upstairs to their bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and some loose pants. He then walked to the bathroom to get a quickl shower.

Downstairs Cecilie was preparing the table as she waited for Kai to come back down. She got interrupted as someone was knocking on the door. Cecilie quickly placed the food on the table and walked out to open the door. She looked surprised at their guest. "Good evening Tyson. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with both you and Kai. Has he come home?" Tyson looked at her with a serious look. Hilary had mentioned that Kai and Cecilie were bothering her, and he came to figure out what was going on, since that didn't make any sense to him.

"Kai's in the shower, but he should be down shortly. We were just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?" Cecilie looked curiously at him and stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door after him and walked out to the kitchen.

"Thank you, I would like that if it's no trouble." Tyson smiled slightly at her and walked over and took a seat by the table.

Cecilie quickly grabbed another plate and placed it in front of him. She grabbed some cold drinks from the fridge and put them on the table. She turned around to face the doorway when she head Kai enter the kitchen.

"Who was at the.." Kai noticed Tyson by the table and sighed. "What do you want Tyson. I have already put up with you for hours today. I would like to spend my evening alone with my girlfriend." He walked over and took his usual seat by the table.

Cecilie walked over and took her seat as well and began serving food for the guys. "So what is it you want to speak to us about Tyson?" She looked curiously at him and began to eat.

Tyson took a deep breath and looked down at his plate. "It's about Hilary. She came to me just after practice and told me that the two of you have been harassing her. I have a hard time believing that you would do that, since I know both of you. However, I can't imagine why Hilary would make such a lie, if that's what it is. I heard her side of the story, and now I would like to hear yours."

Cecilie and Kai looked at each other for a moment. Cecilie took a deep breath and looked at Tyson. "Tyson we haven't done anything to Hilary. Well Kai had a talk with her earlier before practice, but that's all." She took her phone and opened up her texts from Hilary, then handed the phone over to Tyson. "She has been writing all these messages for the past week, and most of them were sent yesterday.

Tyson took the phone and read some of the messages. He looked confused at the screen and then at the two around him. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would she write all these messages to you? They seem almost taunting."

"Tyson I don't really know how to say this, but please hear me out before you start saying anything. Most likely reason for why she's acting like this is, that she likes Kai and tries to make me jealous. Last week when you and the others came to help us move in, Hilary and I had a talk when we went out shopping. She indirectly admitted that she's still in love with Kai. I'm sorry Tyson, but I'm afraid she doesn't return the strong feelings you have for her." Cecilie looked sad at him and was worried about how he would react. "I can imagine how bad all this sounds, and I understand if you're angry at me for telling you. But you deserve the truth, and you should know that I urged Hilary to talk to you."

Tyson stared at the two in shock. At first he didn't know what to say, but then he looked at Cecilie. "What make you think that she's in love with Kai?"

"She asked me out a few months before the two of you started going out." Kai looked directly at Tyson. "I told her no of course, since Cecilie and I were together at the time, and had been for a few years."

"I'm really sorry Tyson. I wish she would have told you directly rather than you having to hear it from us." Cecilie looked worried at him.

"Thank you for the food. I had better be on my way. I have some thinking I need to do." Tyson stood up from the table. "I'll find my way out. Have a good evening." Tyson then left the kitchen and soon after the sound of the front door closing could be heard.

Cecilie looked at Kai and sighed. "I feel really bad for Tyson. It can't be easy being in his situation. I mean, no one wants to believe anything like that about their own partner. I really hope this won't affect your team in any way. That would be really bad, since your next tournament is coming up fast."

"I'm sure they'll work it out. They better not let this affect the team, or I'm going to give both of them the boot. They need to be able to focus without letting their feelings take over." He looked back at her and then continued eating.

"I get your point Kai, but imagine if that was the two of us. Maybe just in different circumstances since I would never dare to date you just because I could. And if I ever found out you were together with me for some foolish reason, then it wouldn't take me more than 15 seconds to take you down and castrate you." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Oh I know. But you should know I wouldn't waste time being with someone I didn't truly care about."

She smiled at him and leaned over the table to give him a peck on the cheek. "I know love." She then finished eating and began cleaning up after the dinner as soon as he had finished. "Do you think it's a good idea that I come along tomorrow for practice? If Tyson talks with Hilary she'll know for sure that it was us who told him. And I'm worried that it can cause a scene." She glanced over at him from the sink as she rinsed off everything before placing everything in the dishwasher.

"Wether you show up tomorrow or not, then I don't think that it can be avoided that she'll throw a fit eventually. I think it's best for you to come along tomorrow, because if she starts acting up, then we'll all be there to witness it. And I won't let her do as she pleases if I think she's going too far." He got up, walked over, and helped her with the dishes. "Don't worry about her Cecilie. You have no reason to feel bad, since you were actually just trying to help out a friend." He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you for saying that. I just can't help but feeling a little bad. But you are right, it's best to get this confrontation out of the way, otherwise I'm sure she'll just find another way to let me know that she's angry with me." She smiled and moved a bit closer to him. "Are you feeling tired?"

"No not at the moment. Did you have something in mind?" He looked curiously at her and kissed her temple.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie and just sit and cuddle? It's been forever since we have had the chance to do that." She leaned close to him and looked into his eyes.

"Any particular movie you would like to watch?" He smiled and let go of her and walked to the living room.

"No you can choose. But please not one of those annoying documentaries." She smiled and finished cleaning up everything. She then walked into the living room and smiled as he had already put on a movie and was sitting in the sofa with his feet up. She moved over to him and sat down in between his legs, then leaned her back against his chest. "It's been so long since we've done this."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as the movie began. "Yeah it's been quite some time."

They both just sat and enjoyed each other's company, as they watched the movie. Both of them thought about the possible outcomes for tomorrow, if Hilary chose to act up.


End file.
